


白蹢城之變

by LinkZ185



Category: TWICE (Band), satzu-Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkZ185/pseuds/LinkZ185
Summary: 永昌十年六月十四日，尾﨑春水的家臣凑﨑紗夏叛變，討伐位於白蹢城的尾﨑。白蹢城在事變時發生火災且秘道遭堵塞，令尾﨑及其家臣周子瑜葬身火海。尾﨑一族從此遭凑﨑氏取代——撰自《T百科·白蹢城之變》
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana





	白蹢城之變

狂風起，雲月搖動。

虎口早已被叛軍攻破，死守著本丸的家臣與殘兵手中的刀不曾放下。隨著戰甲刀劍之間的碰撞聲越發接近，神色亦更是莊重起來。

誰曉得本該與平井桃會合的凑﨑紗夏竟然率兵前進白蹢城。沒有人相信在前線吃緊的情況下，平井桃能夠回來平亂。唯一能指望的名井南到現在也沒有到來，看來這倆人根本是串通好的。

“主公”周子瑜手上的長弓不曾離手，盛滿羽箭的箭袋更映襯得她單薄瘦弱。她“咚”一聲的跪在地上，宛如潭水般深不見底的瞳孔爬出了幽魂，沙啞著嗓音 :“請讓我去拖延時間，您再從密道逃離。”

“子瑜，這……”尾﨑伸手扶著周子瑜的雙肩。可指尖尚未觸到她，隨即便被家老硬生生捉住手，道 :“主公，就讓子瑜去吧。”

從她生在周家、從她作為小姓追隨尾﨑，周子瑜注定此生此世都要化作尾﨑肩上的櫻、因尾﨑而凋澪。

“對不起。”尾﨑說。周子瑜聞言當即重重叩上響頭，用力纏緊鬆弛的腰帶，猶如是將必死的決心繫在身上。

尾﨑盯著周子瑜越發遠去的背影，嘴巴張合半天愣是沒將心底話道出。

對不起。

一箭一命。

至少在凑﨑本人孤身出現在她的眼前之前，周子瑜的目標便是憑借通往天守閣狹窄的回廊，盡她所能替她的主公拖延時間。

“子瑜，你當真要替尾﨑賣命嗎？”

仿佛周子瑜並沒有手持長弓對準自己一般，凑﨑臉上依舊高掛著慵懶的笑容。若是旁人看著，還以為這是朋友間打鬧混話而已。

除卻深棕色的眸內藏滿了惡意。

“那又如何！”

“也是”凑﨑冷笑著，卻是一步一步的逼近天守閣，每步之間她身上的鐵甲重胄卻又是少了一件。當她與周子瑜之間僅餘一步的距離時，她脫得只剩下透薄無比的單衣。凑﨑雪白纖巧的指尖纏捲著周子瑜烏黑柔順的髮絲，仿佛那是好玩的玩物 :“看，我們的子瑜已經二十歲了，可是還沒有元服呢。看來尾﨑當真是想將你留在身邊一輩子……”

凑﨑踮起腳俯身湊近周子瑜的耳邊，帶著花香氣息正吹拂著她，可接下來的話卻教她未享受片刻的溫和便直墜冰窟 :“在尾﨑身下的滋味好受嗎？”

周子瑜一個激靈，狠下手推開凑﨑，不想竟被凑﨑順勢捉住她的手，一下子被撲在地上。凑﨑就與惡犬相似般啃咬著周子瑜的肩胛，咬得周子瑜倒抽一口涼氣。

“尾﨑是很溫柔的對你嗎！她很喜歡你嗎！”凑﨑朝周子瑜咆哮，簡直和那個終日與遊廊俊美男子廝混的紈絝截然不同 :“看來是吧！要不然怎麼你二十歲還沒有行元服禮，將你那該死的頭髮束好加個簪子！”

“放開我……”

“所以說你想我放走你，讓去見尾﨑嗎！就好像那時候你拒絕跟我走一樣嗎！？”

才不是！周子瑜心想 :是你跟主公請求將中村家的少爺賜給你在先，所以我才拒絕你這腳踏兩船的傢伙！

“周子瑜……”凑﨑跨坐在周子瑜的身上，將她身上的單衣盡數退去 :“我不會讓你如願的，別忘了白蹢城是誰建的！”

是名井南！周子瑜隨即明白凑﨑的意思，知曉城中密道的名井南跟凑﨑聯手了，這也代表凑﨑早已佈下了陷阱，只待主公和家老中計！

“主……”

“別主公了！”凑﨑隨手搭起旁邊的衣服塞在周子瑜的口中，說道 :“你要是這麼愛她，剛才怎麼不一箭射死我？”

周子瑜無言了。

是啊，怎麼她不一箭射死凑﨑？

此刻的周子瑜只覺一只雪白的柴犬正朝她奔來、壓在身下，撕扯她、咬著她的血肉。她頹然的鬆開手，任由它紅著眼，用手指、用牙齒，分解她的血肉骨頭，仿佛只要她支離破碎方才罷休。她遍體鱗傷，追尋從前的夢，直到她如夢似幻的飄在仙境，……

除卻天守閣的二人，是夜無人惓眠。

END_


End file.
